The invention relates to a rotary pump, and more particularly to a circulating pump for heating systems, comprising an air separator formed integrally in the pump housing, with a calming chamber situated on the suction side of the pump with a separator chamber connected thereto for the air which is to be ducted to the outside, and with a flow divider which splits the fluid entering the pump housing into two part flows reaching the calming chamber.
Heating systems can operate properly only if the water to be circulated by the pump is free of air. If there are air bubbles in the delivery flow of the circulating water, there may be flow noises, the bearings of the pump may be damaged by running dry and corrosion problems arise, as well as other drawbacks.